Defeating The Past
by mysunshine08
Summary: Used to be called "After The Letter". Grissom goes with Sara as she defeats her ghosts. NOW COMPLETE!
1. The Letter

Author: mysunshine08  
Story: Defeating The Past  
Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. If I did, well then I wouldn't be here.  
Summary: Set back when Sara left. But what if Grissom went with her. We follow there journey to visit Sara's family.

A/N: This story used to be called After The Letter. I have deleted that story, and with a lot of corrections, and knowing that if I don't do this story now, then I never will. I give Defeating The Past.

Chapter 1: The Letter

He took his glasses off, had she really just said "Goodbye." No she wouldn't, she couldn't just leave him there reading her final words.

He read her letter again:

_Gil, _

_You know I love you. I feel I've loved you forever. _

He knew that, she may have rarely told him, but there love didn't need words to tell how they for each other.

_Lately I haven't been feeling very well. Truth be told, I'm tired. _

He could see it in her eyes, she no longer had that Sara look about her, and it was a haunting look that always stared back at him. One that longed for the desperation of freedom from what ever was consuming her soul.

_Out in the desert, under that car that night, I realized something and I haven't been able to shake it. Since my father died, I spent almost my entire life with ghosts. We've been like close friends and out there in the desert; it occurred to me, that it was time for me to bury them. I can't do that here._

He didn't want to think about that dreadful day, the day where he almost lost her, the day when he unknowingly told everyone how he felt about her; even though he knew that they knew in some form or another. He was the only one that really knew about her past, she slipped up every now and then, so the team knew some about her past, but they didn't know about the ghosts that haunted her.

_I'm so sorry. No matter how hard I try to fight it off, I'm left with a feeling that, I have to go. I have no idea where I'm going, but I know I have to do this. If I don't, I'm afraid I'll self-destruct, and worse, you'll be there to see it happen. _

His tears were forming again, he didn't care that she would self-destruct in front of him, he wanted to help through it all, and he needed her. And he knew that she needed him, even if she would never admit it.

_Be safe. Know that I tried very hard to stay. Know that you are my one and only. I will miss you with every beat of my heart. Our life together was the only home I've ever really had. I wouldn't trade it for anything. _

The tears were now running down his face, she was really leaving him, their life together. It would explain the sudden kiss that they shared outside the trace lab. He thought nothing of it when it happened, just maybe a "Goodnight" kiss not a "Goodbye" kiss.

_I love you...I always will. _

_Goodbye._

No she wasn't saying goodbye with out her knowing exactly how he felt about her. So he began to run, he ran for his life, his life that was going to slip though his fingers if he didn't get to her.

* * *

A/N2 To those who have read this before. I didn't change much here. To those who haven't: how do you like it? Please review!

A/N3: 99 days to Sara returns, 99 very long days...


	2. I Have You, I Need You

Author: mysunshine08

Chapter 2: I Have You, I Need You

He didn't even bother saying goodnight to his co-workers or anyone else when he passed them in the hall. When he reached the parking lot he practically jumped into the driver's seat of his Denali and fumbled with the keys before trying to start his car three times. When it final started he sped off almost running over Warrick and Nick as they jumped out of the way when the blur passed them.

He didn't think that the usual ten minute ride could ever feel that long. It seemed as though the world had slowed down just to tick him off. When he reached their townhouse, he didn't even bother turning off the car, or shutting the door for that matter, as he rammed the front door down.

He stopped when he smelled her smell in the air, she was still there, he could feel her presence. His body took control of his mind. His feet led him to the back bedroom, the bedroom that they had both shared for the past two years. His hands reached and turned the doorknob. He looked in and stared at the emptyness that slowly occupying the room. But something just wasn't right, he took a deep breath to prevent the sob from reaching his throat. He told himself that she was gone...no she was still there for he could feel her, literally feel her touch on his shoulder. He spun around only to let the sob in his throat finally come up, when he realized that she was really gone. He closed his eyes, and prayed to wake-up to Sara laying there in his arms.

"Gil, Gil what are you doing here?" He knew his mind was playing tricks on him, it was already proven, and he was now hearing her voice

"Gil, honey?" He opened his eyes, only to see the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He stood up and walked to her slowly, so that the vision before him wouldn't disappear when he reached out and touched her cheek. A sigh came from his lips when the skin he had touched was real; she was standing here in front of him.

She hadn't left him yet. No there was not going to a yet.

"Grissom! What are you doing here; you are supposed to be at work." She knew that leaving that letter, before she had a chance to leave was a bad idea; she didn't want to face him. She was hurting him, by leaving, and she just wanted to leave him with an explanation in a note, because she knew that if she did it in person she would never leave.

"I got you letter, I didn't want you to go without you know that I love you, and if I had anything to do with you leaving other than the ghosts, then I am sorry. Maybe if I had done something sooner or..."

"You didn't do anything Gil. I have to leave, I told you why in the letter. I can't do anything here, I have to do this by myself, or I don't know what will happen. The next time the team is processing a scene, and I will be the main suspect. So I have to leave, I don't know how long I will be." She quietly said this as she finished packing. She kissed him one last time and walked to the door.

It took only second for Grissom to know that once again she was leaving him. He ran to the door grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Let me go with you then" He wanted to so bad. Just to be near her, to make sure she was okay by the end of the day. "I need you, and you need me. We can't live without each other. We found that out after the whole kidnapping thing. Please let me go with you, I won't bother you, you can continue doing you thing, and I will sit in a separate hotel room, watching the Animal Channel or …or something. Just please don't leave me here wondering what happened to you...to us." He said that last part in a whisper. He knew that he was just ranting that once Sara made up her mind, there was nothing in the world that could change it. He noticed tears forming in her eyes. Was she seriously thinking about what he was saying? That maybe he had hit that one spot or broken her down like he did once before three years ago.

She stared at him. She saw a stronger form of love that she had never saw in him. She knew he loved her, but for the first time she really saw the love he had for her. The thought of her life without him made leaving unbearable, but she knew she had to do it. To get rid of the demons that haunted her ever time she closed her eyes, but the thought of him being like this, unable to live and lost with out her, her with out him. She hadn't though about that what she was doing to him, she was just thinking about herself, her demands, her problems, her life that she needed to figure out. But her life for the past two, three, eight years had consisted mostly of him,. She just couldn't walk out on him now; she needed him more than ever.

Tears formed in her eyes. "As you once said, 'I have you, I need you', and I do Gilbert. I need you."

He pulled her into his arms and gently stroked her hair, and whispered, "I love you Sara." He then kissed her just lightly, and wiped her tears away. He smiled at her and spoke in hushed tones, "Now where did you put my suitcase?"


	3. Suprises

Author: mysunshine08

Chapter 3: Suprises

Brass walked into the break room in a hurry. He almost knocked over Hodges who was on his way back to his little corner of the lab.

"Whoa, slow down there Brass, where's the fire?" The looked that he received shut him up and lower his head as he went to the trace lab.

Brass couldn't believe what was happening. He didn't know whether to be mad, happy, or frustrated at his friend. He took the letter out again and read it out loud:

"Jim,

Don't be alarmed to why we did not show up tonight. Sara has decided to take a leave-of-absence, and she needs me to go with her. She doesn't know how long it will take, so neither do I. She needs time to take care of some things from her past.

Please tell Cathrine that she is in charge until I, we get back. She may have my office if she wishes; tell her not to get mad, and to tell Ecklie that she has no idea where I am, and that I will call him soon to explain everything.

Tell Greg Sara says not to be mad that she left, she still loves him. Tell him that if he may take Bruno and Hank to play with and take care of while we are gone. There is money in the top drawer in the kitchen for food and doctor visits.

Nick is now second-in-command. Nick please take care of everyone, they are now in your hands. I'm depending on you to keep everyone alive until I get back.

Ask Warrick to let Ecklie know, if he doesn't, he won't hear the end of it, but to let the others know, because it's time.

Thanks for understanding, it really means a lot. I will call you in a couple days to tell you more. Before you read this to everyone, look in your mailbox first.

Sincerely,

Mr. & Mrs. Grissom"

"The picture will explain the rest was the last part of the letter. " He finished as he opened the small package, and laughed out loud. He tossed the 'wedding photo' onto the table for the rest of the team to look at.

Greg was the first to break the silence that had consumed the room after the letter was read. "Mr. and MRS. Grissom, hand over that picture." The picture was Grissom and Sara standing in front of the Justice of the Peace.

Greg laughed, so did the rest of the team, they had finally tied the knot, after nine years of knowing each other, two years of _knowing_ each other, they were finally one.

"Warrick what did Grissom mean by 'not to let Ecklie know'? Nick questioned.

"He...ummm...I" he looked at his new boss with questioning eyes. Cathrine nodded she knew what he was going to do. She got up and closed the break room door. When she returned to her seat she scooted close to Warrick, who in return put his arm around her. "Cat and I have been dating for about five months now; Grissom and Sara were the only ones who knew about us. Now everyone knows, I guess."

Their teammates just stared at them. They couldn't believe what was happening, things were changing and it was for the better.

They arrived at the hotel in California around 10:30pm the next night. It was a somewhat quiet ride, stopping to eat or taking a bathroom. Just taking in what it was like not to be buried knee deep in work, or bodies.

"Name please?" the receptionist asked as they approached the desk.

"Grissom and ..." He looked over at his wife, "Do you want a separate room for me?"

"No, I need you remember?" He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Grissom, just one room." the receptionist put their information in the computer, smiled and asked, "We have a honeymoon suite if you would like to update?"

They walked into the suite and stopped. The place was huge. The living room had a plasma flat-screen and two mini-fridges. The bathroom was bigger than their kitchen at home. She ran and jumped on the bed; Grissom placed the bags down on the floor and followed her to the bed as he closed the door.

Grissom woke up the next morning to the sound of someone throwing-up in the bathroom. He got up, put his pants on and followed the sound.

"Sara, are you okay honey?" She answered by throwing-up again. He rushed in, grabbed a wet washcloth and held her hair back. When she thought she was done she laid down on the tile floor and let out a sigh.

"You okay?"

"What do you think?" She rose, stumbled to the bed and got under the covers.

"Do you think it was something you ate, maybe that last place we stopped at before we came here?"

"No, it's not that." She didn't want to talk; she knew that when she did she would puke again.

"We stopped at a lot of places to eat, it could have been anyone of those" He laid down next to her and stroke her hair.

She repeated herself, "No Gil, nothing to do with food poisoning."

"Then what is it?" He was not concerned, she needed to tell him what was wrong, and maybe it was just nerves that were getting to her.

"Ok, you know that list I was making on the way here, the one with the people I nee..." The rest of her sentence was thrown into the.

He helped her back to the bed about 10 minutes later. He called room service and ordered crackers and ginger ale for Sara and some small salad for himself. Two hours later, Sara was finally able to keep the crackers down.

"So, you were telling me about that list of yours." He asked her as she laid in his arms.

"Yes, a list of people that I need, no have to talk to." She pulled out the list from her suitcase. "I have my brothers J.J and Patrick, my mother, father's grave, some friends from college, and you." He barely heard her last words, but the look in her eyes said that she meant him.

"Why me?" He stiffed up a little, maybe she had changed her mind about him being there, maybe she had decided to this only and wanted him to return back to work. He wasn't sure if he could do that, he needed her and she needed him right?

"Gil," What he heard next was the two sweetest words he had ever heard, and they would change his world forever. "I'm pregnant."

And he couldn't be happier.

* * *

A/N: Please review...thank you


	4. Meeting Sara’s Mother

Author: mysunshine08  
A/N: I realized I haven't put a disclaimer so here it is...  
Ch. 1: I  
Ch. 2: Don't  
Ch. 3:Own  
Ch. 4: Them

* * *

Chapter 4: Meeting Sara's Mother

They slept until 5 pm that evening just holding each other in perfect bliss. Grissom was the first one up, just looking at his wife, and their unborn child. He never thought that this moment would happen he had pushed all thoughts of marriage and children out of his mind, years ago.

But the bliss was fast broken, by the ringing of Sara's phone. Grissom sat up and passed a sleepy Sara her phone.

"Sidle" she spoke into the phone, while sitting up herself and leaning up against Grissom.

"Don't you mean Grissom?" said the young blonde team member.

"Hello, Greg"

"I didn't wake you did I, shift is about to start, and Catherine said she would kill me if I call you, because she said that this was your time, and with Grissom with you it was 'your' time together so I had to call you before shift star..." Sara cut him off,

"Greg, slow down. I'm fine; you didn't wake me up, ok. "

"Liar, if you were fine then you would be here and we wouldn't be having this conversation." A wave of nausea came over Sara that moment and she darted for the nearest sink.

"Sara, Sara I didn't mean it, I..." he was cut off by Grissom picking up the phone and continued the conversation with Greg,

"Greg it's okay, you didn't do anything Sara's not feeling well." Grissom was trying to calm down the young man, while attending to his wife.

"Oh, does she have food poising or something, because that would suck."

Catharine ran into the break room and answered Greg

"No she's pregnant," simply stated she grabbed the phone before it hit the floor and talked to the stunned Grissom on the other half of the line, "Gris, tell Sara that her OBGYN called and told me to hell her that she made a mistake and that Sara is three months not two months." She pictured his face falling and the redness turning red. The thought made her laugh.

Grissom started to speak but all the came out were small incoherent syllables.

"Gil, you there? Gil?"

"Ummm...Yea," he cleared his throat, "ten weeks. Listen Cat, I have to call you back, or I'll have Sara call you back, she is having morning sickness, and I need to help her back to bed okay." Without waiting for a response he closed the phone, and went back to help his wife who was now laying on the bathroom floor.

"So, Catharine says 'Hi', and that your OBGYN doctor called and your three months not two months pregnant." By now Sara was on her feet and just staring at him, like an unidentified bug was crawling on his face.

"Did she tell anyone else?" She was worried, she wasn't sure she wanted that news going around the lab-gossip central, especially when she and Gil weren't there to stop them or at least make them less untrue.

"She actually yelled it across the break room before grabbing the phone from Greg, who we both know is telling everyone possible, or who will listen to him." He was scared on how Sara would react, but when he saw her smile, he knew that she was going to be okay with the idea.

"It's better now for everyone to find out I guess, than us coming back with a baby Grissom in my arms." A laugh escaped her mouth, and he was happy that she was happy. "Wonder what Greg looked like when he heard Catharine say that I was pregnant. He probably went and told Nick and Warrick, who in turn went and told everyone." Grissom was now laughing at the looks on everyone's faces as they heard the news. Brass wouldn't be surprised; neither would Hodges or most of the Lab rats. He wished he could see Ecklie face, he was now coming down from the whole 'coming out relationship' ride and now Sara was pregnant.

* * *

They packed the car up and were now on there way to Sara's mother's house. She was scared; she hadn't seen her mother in 30-something years, and now she was going to see and discuss the one thing she constantly had nightmares about. As they sat there in the car, parked across the street of the address Grissom had gotten from the address Brass had given them. "You want me to come in, or do you want me to go back to the hotel and wait. I'm only here for emotional support."

"No, please come in. I would like to introduce my husband to my mother, but when I go to talk to her, maybe you could go to that etymology store we saw, I know you want to go to." By now they were now at the door. It was a huge house, located on the rich side of town. Sara wanted to know exactly how her mother managed to live here. Her hand rang the door bell, while they were talking, and within minutes a maid was at the door.

"Hello, how may I help you?" They young lady no more than the age of 20 said.

"Yes, is there a Laura Sidle living here?" By the look on the lady's face, Sara figured she said something wrong.

"Oh ma'am we don't use that name around here, its Mrs. Laura Henderson now, and yes she is in, may I ask who is calling her?" Sara just stood there, stunned that her mother had remarried. But her mother deserved it, she hoped that this new man loved her like she found love in Gil.

"Sara Sidle-Grissom her daughter, and I'm her husband Gilbert Grissom." With that Karen, the maid, led them into the house.

"Please wait here, while I go and get Mr. and Mrs. Henderson." she left as quickly as she could, eager to go get them and tell them the news. Sara was shaking, she didn't know if it was the nerves or the mixture of hunger and the baby. She turned around and headed back for the door.

"I can't do this Gil, let's go back to Vegas. Please." Grissom went after her. He pulled her back to the den and was confronted by a woman who looked just like Sara. The woman spoke.

"Sara, is it really you!"

Sara just stood there not knowing what to do. Her mind was telling her not to do anything just to run, "_this is the women who killed your father in front of you and your brothers_." Meanwhile her heart was screaming to go and forgive her, "_yes she did do something unforgivable, but this is why you are here, to forgive her and so you can get on with your life with your husband._"

Grissom answered for her emotions and gave Sara a little push, and Sara fell into her mother's arms as they both cried. After about five minutes of "I love you's," and "I'm sorry's."

Laura's husband, Doug, came into the room and made an acknowledgement that he was present.

"Ahem." Laura and Sara looked up and straightened themselves up; Laura finally figured that there was someone else beside Sara and Doug in the room.

"Sara, who is this handsome man, he isn't your husband is he?" She went over and gave Grissom a hug, as Sara agreed with her mother.

"Yes, this is my husband Gil Grissom. Gil, this is my mother." She stated the obvious but she needed to say it out loud, conformation for herself.

"Gil, it's very nice to meet you, this is my husband Doug Henderson."

The men shook hands, "It nice to meet you Doug, and finally to meet you Laura." He then weaved his hand around Sara, as Doug and Laura led them into a quiet den. Sara and Grissom sat down on the couch, while Laura sat in the seat next to her daughter and Doug sat across from the couple in a recliner. Karen came in and served the tea that Laura had asked for earlier prior to her daughters visit.

"Would you like tea or coffee ma'am?" Karen asked Sara, this brought Sara out of her daze, "ummm, tea would be great. Thank you" She leaned against Grissom as Karen handed her her tea.

"How long have you two been married?" Grissom asked accepting his coffee from Karen.

"Fifteen years, sixteen on May 17th," Laura stated as she rose and sat next to her husband, "What about you two, judging by the love in your eyes, a long time?"

Sara and Grissom had to laugh at this. Yes they should have been married that long, it feels like they had. "No, it's more like a day and a half, but Gil and I have been seeing each other for eight, nine years though."

The look they received made them laugh even harder. Sara went on to explain how her and Gil met, and explained their whole "I want you, but if I had you I wouldn't know what to do with it" kind of relationship, and told them how they ended up being together.

"You know, I thought you were dead for awhile." The questions in Grissom and Sara's eyes made her continue, "your kidnapping was televised here in San Francisco, when they said the name 'Sidle' I knew it was you, I was glued to the TV for hours just hoping that they would have some developments in your case." She saw Gil put a protective arm around her daughter; whether it was a comfort arm or an unconsciously put there she would never know.

"The news finally came back the next day saying that you were fine, that you were rescued, they said you almost died, that if they hadn't found you within the next hour, you would have died." Laura wiped a few tears away and left the room.

Doug continued for his wife, "She was so relived by that, she told me that if you had died, she would have never know her daughter, all she knew was the nine year old." he trailed off he didn't want to finish this conversation with his wife present, so he changed the subject. "So your an entomologist Gil, I collect bugs as a hobby, " Laura had returned to the room with a small shoe box in hand, Doug finish addressing Gil, "Do you think you can come and identify some for me?" knowing that his wife and Sara would want some alone time to talk.

Grissom getting the idea hugged Sara and whispered in her ear, "I have my pager on so just buzz if you need me okay?" Sara nodded in response as she watched her husband and Doug leave the room. She looked over at her mother and then at the small shoebox and wondered what it contained. It looked like it hadn't been open in years. She followed it as her mother came and sat down next to her.

"Do you know what this is? It contains all your baby stuff from when you were a baby to age eight. I thought that maybe you would like to look at it. You don't have to if you don't want to." she handed the box over to Sara's lap. Sara took the box and set it aside, she turned and looked at her mother, "Mom, do you know why I am here? I have some things that I need to get rid of so-to speak. I need to deal with my past, before I can continue with my future. So I decided to start with you, because what you did, I haven't been able to forgive you for that, but then again I never heard your side of the story. I don't really remember much about that night, so before I look through this box, I need to know what happen."

Laura just sat there and listened, trying to figure where to actually begin, she herself had been trying to forget that dreadful night, which separated herself from her daughter and sons for the past 30 years. She grabbed the nearest box of tissues and took a deep breath, "Okay, I'll just start from the beginning."

* * *

  
A/N2: Tell me what you think, all reviews are welcome


	5. Laura's Story

Author: mysunshine08

Chapter 5: Laura's Story

* * *

Here is an age chart for everyone on the "Sidle" side

Then/ Now

Sara - 9/39

Patrick - 18/48

J.J. - 10/40

Laura - Her age now 66

18 - When she had Patrick

26 - When she had J.J.

27 - When she had Sara

John Sr. is a year older than Laura.

* * *

Laura never thought about having children at such a young age, but when she was eighteen she found out she was pregnant with her eldest son Patrick. The father was a nineteen year John Lucas Sidle, at the time, a sweet guy, when he was sober. She knew about his habits of crack-cocaine and beer nights with the guys from the football team, but she never expected him to be abusive.

His abusiveness didn't start until their second child; John Jr. (J.J.) was born. John Sr. never really wanted kids, let alone two. So when Laura told him that she was pregnant for a second time, it would have been okay if she hadn't told him when he was high and drunk. He came home that night and beat Laura till he was sober.

Laura didn't know what to do, here was her husband who she thought loved her, but just beat her up because she was pregnant. Now she was scared. He came to her that night and said he was sorry, that he didn't know what came over him. Little did she know that this just was the beginning of the end.

He tried to stop drinking and using drugs, he wanted to be a dad to his eight year old son, and now his new six month old son. But no matter how much he tried he just couldn't cut the habit. So he only smoked and drank in the morning so when his wife came home he wouldn't beat her, but that wouldn't last for long.

Life was great from an outsider's point of view. But from the inside, it wasn't good. Laura knew that something was wrong. She knew that John hadn't stop drinking, but it was getting worse. It was not till a year later when things took a turn for a worse. She was pregnant again, this time with a girl, Laura was excited.

John Sr. wasn't so much. He was okay with two boys, but a little girl scared him to death. He started beating Laura hoping that she would loose the child. But seven months later he stared at the little girl staring at him, Sara Elizabeth, who he loved but would rarely show it. He pushed himself away from her whenever he could.

Laura could see her husband pushing away from his daughter, and as Sara grew she noticed that she noticed. But it was okay; Sara learned to be okay with it. She was used to her father beating her mother, and her brothers. She would be beaten sometimes too, but her mother just said it was because he was scared of her, and that is how he showed her love. But she never expected what he did to her when she was nine years old.

Laura came home that night and she knew immediately that something was wrong. Patrick was home playing cards with J.J. There was an eerie silence that hadn't been there when she checked on them only five hours earlier.

"Patrick where is your father?" she knew where he was, but her mind really didn't know, or was it she knew but didn't want to face the truth?

"He's...um...out. He came home...then he...left." It sounded rehearsed. It was.

"Patrick you tell me what happen while I was gone. What did your father do now? Did he take more money to buy drugs or beer? What happened? J.J. you were here what happened? Where's Sara?" knowing that asking all these question would eventually break them, but she saw the fear in there eyes. She knew that something was wrong and it involved Sara. Laura ran to Sara's room, the nine year old didn't have much; her twin bed was just a mattress, a lamp that was on the ground and some mystery/crime books that Laura would get at the local thrift shop when they were having a charity sale.

Patrick stopped her from entering Sara's room. "Mom, yes dad did come home. He came in and was yelling, not his usual yelling but this was worse. He was on a new drug, one that made him really think about his life. He...he..."

_"Where is she? Where is your mother, she deserves what she has coming, thinking that I wouldn't know that you weren't my real son." John Sr. was high on the newest combination of drugs. It made him realize that his youngest son couldn't be his, because he didn't want another son. And that his daughter, he hated that thought, his daughter, he never wanted a daughter, and he wanted to get rid of her. _

_J.J. spoke to his dad as slowly as he could, knowing that his father would beat him if he spoke to loud or fast when he was high. "Dad, mom's at work. She came by maybe an hour ago. Your dinner is in the microwave..." a slap from his father's hand finished his sentence._

_"You shut-up, don't you ever speak to me in that tone again, now where is Sara, if your mother isn't here to take the blame then she will." The evil grin that was one his face would make even angels cry. J.J. stood up to his father, he knew it would be then end of him but he loved his sister and knew what was coming to her if he didn't do anything about it. _

_"Don't you dare touch her! She has done nothing to you, nothing to hurt you in any way. Put the blame on me, I'm the one that wanted a little sister, I asked mom for one. So hit me, beat me, not her." But the plea didn't work, his father just stared at him, the drugs were taking effect, what he had set in his mind was set in stone. He turned and walked down the hall and straight into Sara's room._

Before the word "rape" came out of Patrick's mouth, Laura had already ran into her daughter's room and picked her up. She rushed to her car and fumbled to start it. Sara was now awake and crying. J.J. was holding her in the back seat while Patrick grabbed the keys from his mother and drove to the E.R.

There was a rule that John Sr. had made when Patrick was five years old. Laura must never go to the E.R. if she did then she would not only be paying the hospital bill, but she would have to pay to him. She forgot about that rule that night. All she cared about was getting Sara to the E.R. When they arrived Patrick took Sara as J.J. took his mother by the arm to prevent her from fainting.

"What do we have here?" the nurse was looking the family up and down, she tried to sound happy but she knew what would happen, they would be admitted but then would have to leave for lack of insurance. She handed them an information clip board, but Patrick just pushed it away.

"I don't have time to fill that out, please my sister she's been...been, raped." The words were so hard to get out; it still hadn't registered with him what had happened. That word felt so wrong against his lips, and the fact that he had to use them to refer to his sister, made the word even more wrong.

The nurse looked to the little girl in his arms and asked him to follow her, while the others to fill out the information for the doctor. Laura would hear nothing of that, she pulled Sara into her arms and followed the nurse. Patrick picked up the information packet and began filling it out.

NAME: Sara Elizabeth Sidle

AGE: 9

REASON FOR VISIT: …

Laura couldn't believe what was happening to her daughter, she couldn't believe that John Sr. had done this to his daughter. She knew he disliked her, but she never thought the he would hurt her the way he did. The doctor had taken his time to get to Sara. She as now asleep again, but had been crying from the pain. When the doctor final arrived he took Sara to do some test, another doctor came and asked her if she wanted to press charges against her husband.

"NO! I can't, he will...he will...no I just can't. Please I just want to make sure that Sara is okay, then we will happily leave here, and you can take of your other patients. I have to get home and make sure my sons do their homework, and go to bed for school tomorrow. So if you will please go retrieve my daughter so I can take her home." She was trying to remain calm but every minute she was here, meant that her husband could be coming home and be waiting for her...them...Sara.

"Ma'am, we have to wait for the test to come back. But your daughter is fine at the moment, we gave her some pain killers and she is asleep right now. Now if you would go to the waiting room with your sons, then we will come and get you when the test results come back." While talking he had led Laura to the waiting room and had pointed her in the direction of Patrick and J.J.

"Pat, I need you to go home and if your father is there, I need you to tell him a story. Like we went to church to pray over Sara or something, just keep him occupied long enough so I can wait for the test results to come back. I know I am asking a lot and that you will probably get beating for it, but..." Patrick stopped her, "But nothing mom, I will go and do it, if it means knowing that Sara is going to be okay then stay." He sat his mother back down in her seat and turned to say good-bye to his brother, then took a cab back to the house.

Laura arrived three hours later to an empty house. She quietly thanked the Lord, and went to put Sara to bed. When she returned to the living room J.J. had fallen asleep on the couch. She covered him up and sat in the chair waiting for the man that had mad her night a living nightmare.

He finally showed up an hour later, he stormed into the house, knowing that she was there waiting for him. He saw the car in the driveway and knew that his family had returned to him. He found her in his recliner facing him as he stood in the doorway. "Where were you?" He demanded, knowing full well, even in his drunk state-of-mind, where she was. She had broken his rule, now he was going to break her.

"I was at church, praying with Sara, J.J. and Patrick. Patrick came home so he could go to sleep for exams tomorrow, J.J., Sara and I stayed behind. As you can see they are asleep now, and I was waiting for you to come home, before I went to sleep." She got up and started toward their bedroom, when he hit her from behind with his fist. She went down hard, hard enough to wake J.J. who just laid there under the covers unnoticed.

"Now listen to me women, I told you, you may never go to the E.R. You think I am stupid to believe Patrick little story about the church, I know where you went. Now you and Sara will pay, and I will start with her, so you can watch her die."

He stepped over Laura and only went a couple of steps when he tripped when Laura grabbed his ankle.

* * *

"I saw it all happen. I came out of my room when I heard dad come home. I saw him hit you, and how you were helpless in doing anything. I heard him say what he was going to do to me and you. I wanted to run, but my feet wouldn't listen to me. I watched as you tripped him and how you pulled a knife out from behind your back, that's when I knew that you were going to do it whether he threatened me or not. I saw the pain and happiness in your eyes as you stabbed him, and stabbed him, and stabbed him." Sara was sobbing at this point, on the ground with her mother. Holding each other, reliving the memory of that night, that played so vividly in both their minds.

"I'm sorry Sara; I didn't know what to do. He was going to kill you, do you understand that, he was going to kill you! I went to a protective mode, and it was either him or you, and I had too, Sara I had to kill him, I had too." Laura was now whispering. She was convincing herself that she had to. She knew Sara knew that, but she didn't know herself. "The next day, the police came and took you and J.J. away, they sent me to jail, where I pled not-guilty do to mental-illness. It worked; I spent my sentence in there, 20 years. That's how long it took for me to get past everything, 20 years. But it was the best 20 years I ever had, there wasn't your father, I didn't have to take care of my children. Just me. Just me, that all I had to take care of. I hadn't had that since I was 18 years old." She looked into the younger women's eyes,

"I know that sounds awful but it's what I felt. But some good did come out from all that, I met Doug. He was my supervisor, so to speak. He helped me get though the nightmares, the memories that I wanted to get rid of. He is the only one that knows about the past." She stood up and gave her daughter a hug. "Can you ever forgive me for what I did?" She pulled away only to see a small smile form on Sara's lips, that made Laura catch her breath, she hadn't seen that smile since Sara was a baby in her arms.

"I forgive you mom, I know you didn't want to, but you still did, and the reason I am here is to get rid of my nightmares, and my past. I need to no, have to get rid of them in order for me to continue with Gil, and the baby." The look she received reminded her that she hadn't told her mom she was pregnant yet. "Yes, I'm three months pregnant." She found herself wrapped in another hug, a motherly hug. One she hadn't received since she was nine.

"Well then you two must be hungry, why don't we get our husbands and have some dinner, and maybe we can discuss you staying here for awhile. I would love to get to know you; I have missed so much of your childhood." She went to the couch and grabbed the shoe box. "I would like to look though this with you while we eat if you don't mind. This may bring some good memories to the surface." Sara nodded her head and followed her newly found mother into the dining room.

* * *

A/N: Okay so that was hard to write even for me. Please review and tell me what you thougt...Thanks


	6. One Month Later

Author: mysunshine08

* * *

Chapter 6: One Month Later

San Francisco

"Do you really have to go now? Can't you stay just a few more days?" Laura asked as she walked her daughter down to her car.

"I would love to stay forever but we have to go. Don't know where we are headed next...Can I ask you a question?" Sara turned and looked at her mother, "What happened to Patrick? You never mentioned where he was that night it happened."

Laura looked into her daughters eyes and prepared herself for the response. "I don't know what happened to Patrick. It didn't accrue to me till I was sitting the jail cell, that I didn't see him when I got home. I hoped he got away; I don't want to think what happen if your father did something to him. But maybe you can do something with this?"

"With what?" Sara was intrigued by what her mother was suggesting.

"Maybe you can but his name out through your network of people. Put his picture out, maybe he committed a crime and he is in the system. I know that's bad of me to say, but I'll do anything to see my son again." She was on the verge of tears, she missed her son, and she wanted to know what had happen to him. Whether it was good or bad she needed to know.

"I'll do what I can mom, I'll send the latest picture that you have of him to my friend back at the lab and she'll do what she can do, but I can't promise anything. You haven't heard from him in 30 years, so you can't but a missing person out on him." Laura nodded and ran inside to get the last picture she had of Patrick, his high school graduation picture. He looked just like his father, so Laura had kept it hidden, and hadn't looked at until that day.

When she came back out, Sara and Grissom were getting into their car while talking to Doug. "Here you go Sara, I hope your friends can help and find him." She then turned her looks to Grissom who put the picture in his front shirt pocket." Grissom take care of her, I know you have, but now that you know me if you hurt her you have me to deal with, and you don't want that." She pulled him into a hug, "I'm glad she found you, she deserved someone like you, someone to make her happy. I'm glad to have you as a son-in-law."

Grissom smiled at her, thanked her and got into the car. With last goodbyes Grissom drove off.

* * *

Two Days Later - Vegas

Catharine and Nick were in the Layout room looking over the evidence of the latest case, when Judy was heard over the intercom, "Catharine Willows you have a visitor in the lobby, Catherine Willow you have a visitor in the lobby."

Nick questions his older colleague, "Who are you expecting?"

"No one, unless it's my mother." With that she walked out of the layout room and went to the lobby.

When she arrived her eyes landed on an older man late forties early fifties maybe. He heard her enter and stood up, "Are you Catherine Willows?"

"Yes I am how may I help you?" She shook hands with the man.

"I…ummm…was looking for a..."the man looked at a crumbled up newspaper, "...Gilbert Grissom."

Catherine barley heard any thing. Her eyes hadn't left the newspaper that was in the man's hand. It was so crumbled and tattered. His voice brought her back to the lobby.

"Ms. Willows are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. What did you say your name was?"

"My name is Patrick Dawn. I'm here looking for my sister Sara Sidle. It says here," he pointed to the newspaper, "that she was involved a kidnapping."

Catherine was going to laugh, Sara had only called her two days ago asking for her help in search for her brother Patrick. She had only put out the message yesterday just to Brass hoping he could do something. "What newspaper is that and how old is it?"

"The New York Times, two months ago. My roommate reads it front to back, and he found this small article about some serial killer that had kidnapped a CSI and by the name of Sara Sidle. He's the only one that knows about my name change, from Sidle to Dawn. So when I returned..."

"Returned from where?" Catherine cut him off. By now the lab was slowly beginning to fill. One-by-one people were coming to see the man who claimed was Sara's brother. I didn't know news traveled so quickly, she thought to herself.

"I was returning from a sabbatical in Europe, I took because life and work was getting to tough for me. I returned today actually. When I walked through the door, expecting to go to bed and sleep off the jet-lag, my roommate Matt shoved this newspaper and a plane ticked in my hand. He then threw me in the back of his truck and drove me all the way back to the airport, all the while not explaining a thing. He keeps saying, 'Read the newspaper. Read the newspaper.'"

Patrick stopped to take a breath; he noticed he now had an audience, who was waiting for him to continue. "So when I was literally thrown into a plane, I read the paper. By the time the plane landed, an hour ago, I had the little two paragraph article memorized forward and backwards. I also have names circled that I would like to thank and questions that maybe you all can answer." He quieted himself for his next statement, tears could bee seen forming. "I never thought I would read about let alone see her again."

The room was quiet for awhile. Greg broke the silence, "So you came all the way from New York to Las Vegas to see your sister you haven't seen in years, because your roommate saw a two paragraph article about Sara in the back of the New York Times."

"Yes, I did. The last time I saw here was about 30 years ago; she was lying in a hospital bed asleep." He got quiet remembering that night. "I just want to make sure she is okay, and to find the people who are her family now. Where is Nick Stokes?"

Nick raised his hand and came forward, "I am."

Patrick pulled Nick into a hug, "It says that you found her unconscious under a bush. How long was she unconscious?"

"We don't know how long she was unconscious when I found her. We know she passed out due to dehydration, heat, and probably pain. She had cuts on her head and arms, and her arm was broken and her wrist was sprained." This was the first time Nick really had to think about that day, he didn't want to go back to that day, but he didn't want Sara to be mad at him about not telling her brother all the facts.

"Okay, where is Gilbert Grissom. The article says that he wouldn't leave her side until she came home. I want to meet the man who keeps my sister alive." He saw the whole room smile; apparently he hit a good subject. "Where is he?"

Brass spoke up this time, "He isn't here, neither is Sara." Patrick's face fell, "They are both on a...a...honey-moon I guess."

Patrick's face light up again, "Honeymoon, you mean their married. When? How long?"

"Here is their 'wedding photo'." Brass said using the finger quotes and reached into his wallet and pulled out the photo, and handed it to Patrick.

"This is their wedding photo, just them in front of a justice-of-the-peace." Patrick stated as he passed back the picture.

"Yea, they got married about a month ago. Sara was going through..." Brass stopped mid-sentence becoming how full the lobby was with people who didn't really know why Grissom and Sara were gone. "Why don't we go and talk in my office, the ears here have mouths that will talk." There was a group groan, but as Brass led Patrick to his office and Judy was left once again in the quiet lobby.

* * *

Same Day - Hotel-New York

Grissom and Sara walked into their hotel only to sleep for the next five hours. Sara woke to her phone ringing. She reached over her sleeping husband and answered the phone, "Grissom"

"You like saying that don't you." the voice on the other side said

"Hello to you to Brass, and yes I do." She got up and left the bedroom and sat on the couch. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Just wanted to check up on you, to see where you are. Haven't talked to you in awhile."

"I'm fine. We are in New York; just got here about twelve hours ago.. How are you and everyone else?" Sara started flipping through the channels on the TV not wanting to watch anything unparticular.

"Everyone here is fine. The reason I called is I have some great news, some good news. Which do you want first?" This got Sara's attention, what was the good news, no what was the great news. Did they find her brother? They couldn't it had only been two days right?

"Okay what's the good news?" She decided.

"We found your brother Sara."

"Okay...then what's the great news." She started to worry, if finding her brother was the good news. Then it hit her...

"Hello Sara."

She couldn't believe it, it was him. She screamed. She didn't mean to it just came out.

Grissom heard her scream from his sleep. He darted from the bed and ran into the door that Sara had closed. After he recovered he went to see what made his wife scream. He was thinking the worse; he was a CSI after all. As he came into the other room he saw her jumping up and down with the phone in her hand, crying.

"Sara what is it, what's wrong?" He grabbed her to stop her from jumping up and down.

"It's...it's...it's..."She ran to the bathroom as the nausea hit.

Grissom picked up the phone that Sara had dropped on the ground.

"Who is this?"

"This is Patrick, Sara's brother. I take it your her husband, Gil. I didn't mean to make you throw-up."

"Yes, I am her husband, and it's the morning sickness plus the excitement that made her throw-up." Grissom told him as he helped Sara in the bathroom.

"Morning sickness, she's pregnant. WOW how far along?" Patrick looked over at Brass with a 'why didn't you tell me look'. Brass just shrugged.

"Yea she is, she's three and a half months..." Sara yanked the phone from Grissom.

"Sorry Patrick. Oh my Gosh, Patrick, it's really you. You are there in Las Vegas, why?"

Patrick went on and told her the story that he had only repeated just hours before. When he finished they both sat in silence. Sara was the first one to speak.

"So you came all the way to Las Vegas looking for me, because of some two month article that your roommate gave you." He agreed. "Wow, then I don't know what to say." Sara went and sat back on the bed next to an almost asleep Grissom.

"Say you won't leave New York till you come and see me. I am getting a plane ticket back to New York right now. Say that you will come and stay with me and meet my family, I have met yours here in Las Vegas. I want to meet my baby sister." His voice tremble at the last part.

"Yes, we would be happy to come and see you. I want to meet my big brother after all these years. Just tell us when and where and you won't have to wait a second longer."

Patrick told her his address and what time his flight would be coming in. With sad, but excited good-byes, they both hung up.

"Gil, Gil please wake up. We have to go eat, and then I have to go shopping." Grissom grunted. "Don't grunt at me, please I have to find something that fits me, everything that we brought it not fitting right 'cause of my belly is starting to show." When he didn't move, she got up and when to his suitcase, got out his wallet, the car keys and went to the door.

"Fine then I will go by myself. But if I pass-out while carrying all the bags, from shopping. It's your fault." With that she opened the door and walked out.

Grissom opened his eyes, she really was gone. He slowly rose, made up his mind that he wasn't going to go back to sleep. Put on his shoes grabbed the door key and left to go after his wife.

* * *

Next Day - Patrick's Apartment

The pulled up to a nice apartment complex on the outskirts of town. Grissom pulled into the parking lot and got out. He went to Sara's side and helped her out of the SUV. Together they walked up to the door. Sara took a deep breath, laced her hands with Grissom's and rang the door bell.

The door opened and a man opened the door. "Hello, you must be Sara and Gil. Please come in." He led them to the living room. "I'm Matt by the way, Patrick's roommate. He'll be right back he went to the grocery store, he went earlier to get food, but then remembered that you, "he pointed to Sara, "were pregnant, so he had to back. The store is 30 minutes away he left five minutes ago, saying he breaks every speed limit he should be back any sec..."The slamming of the door cut him off.

"Are they here?" said Patrick as he ran to the kitchen.

"Patrick." Matt called for him.

"There's a car out front, which of course means that they are here..."

"Patrick!"

"...you don't own that kind of car and neither do I. Jared doesn't have a car yet, and Stella too big to fit in hers."

"PATRICK!" Matt yelled at Patrick in his face.

"WHAT!" Patrick yelled right back.

"They are right here." Patrick turned around and saw Sara and Grissom smiling at the two who were yelling like brothers.

"Sara" Patrick simply whispered. He put down what he had in his hands and went to his sister. She in turned walked toward him. They embraced in a hug that they never wanted to end. After a few minutes they separated. Sara introduced her brother to her husband.

"Patrick, this is Gil. Gil this is my oldest brother Patrick." The men shook hands. Gil sat back down, and accepted a drink that Matt had handed him. Matt in turn sat down. They both watched the scene in front of them.

"Let me look at you," Sara spun around. "You're still beautiful as you were 30 years ago. Granted you're taller, your hair is shorter, and you grew into your ears." Patrick winked at Grissom and Matt as Sara swatted at him. "You look happy. Which is what I hope you would find, happiness, and you have that pregnant glow about you." He said this as he sat down pulling her down with him.

"You don't think I'm showing, I feel huge like I'm nine months not four."

"Let me tell you something. If you are anything like mom was during her pregnancy, then you won't show until about your seventh, eighth month." Sara's face lit up at this.

Patrick continued, "I didn't know I was going to be a big brother till mom told me that I was going to be sharing my room with J.J." The room got quiet at the mention of J.J.'s name.

Matt looked at his watch, "I better get to work, I have to open soon. Pat why don't you bring Sara by later for a dinner, anything she wants on the house, cooked by yours truly."

"That sounds like a good idea." Patrick looked from Sara to Gil who nodded his head in agreement.

"Great sounds like a plan, Gil do you want to come with, let these two talk." Grissom looked uneasy at Sara," I'll let you chocolate some grasshoppers and ants." With that Grissom jumped up kissed Sara on the cheek grabbed his coat and left with Matt.

After they left Sara looked at Patrick. He nodded and began to tell his story.

* * *

A/N: Please review...come on I know you can do it...a little bit farther...just press the 'GO' button then tell me what you thought of this chapter


	7. Patrick's Story

Chapter 7: Patrick's Story

--

Patrick could remember the good times that his mother and his father had. Little did he know that it was the beginning of the end for them. Little did he know he would watch his father go down a spiraling vertex in which would lead him to his death that death would be caused by no other than his own mother.

He liked those good memories, when his father would take him to the baseball field and play catch with him, or when he would come home from playing at a friends house, how he would come home to a home cooked meal, and his father would come home, kiss his mother and they would all sit down and eat.

But these memories didn't last long; he could remember them starting to end when he found out that he was going to have a little brother. He was excited; he was looking forward to his father taking "his boys" to the baseball field to play a game of baseball, or him and his brother coming home from playing a game of football with their friends, and eating as a full family of four.

His excitement ended when his father reaction that he was going to be a father again, was not what he or his mother had expected. His father looked straight at her and said something that would shock his world forever "SLUT!" And with that he walked out, only to come back a strange ugly new man.

The good memories were now a faint light in the back of his head. He would now get yelled at if he missed a catch, it would be a smack across the face if he was late to dinner, and the worst of all was when his father would slap his mother if the dinner wasn't done all the way or if it was cold.

He would always wince when that happened, he hated when his father would hit his mother, but he wouldn't intervene again, after he was slapped so hard he fell and broke his arm. He just had to sit there and watch what was happening in front of him in silence.

He became more of man that he should of at age 8, he had to take of his mother, and help with his new baby brother. He no longer was allowed to hang out with friends for the fear of being late, or his father seeing him. He now was on a tight schedule, of waking up at 5:00am every morning, including weekends, helping his mother with his brother, then leaving early for school in order to get some more sleep. After school, he would dismiss any invitations to go play a game of football, or to hang and watch a movie, his response was always with a different answer. Afterwards, he would hurry home to help feed his brother, and help his mother fix dinner, just in time for his father to come home.

This life style continued for almost a year, when another expected surprise came up. He was going to be a big brother again. This time he was going to have a sister. His mother didn't want to tell his father in fear of what not only would he do to her but what he might to her daughter. His mother didn't tell his father till she was showing. By then he was an alcoholic, and a drug addict, who was not only selling but receiving also.

When she finally told him, something snapped, he left the house for three days before coming back completely drunk and high. Patrick had to take his little brother on a walk to avoid hearing the things that his father was saying to his mother. But no matter how hard he tried, no matter how many blocks away he was, he could still his father's voice, and his mother screams. Those same screams now and forever haunt him in his sleep.

His whole would was now up-side down, he had to take his brother on a nightly-walk, he would have to skip school some days to help his mother after a hard night of beating. He would then help her move the house around for his new baby sister. Which his father made clear everyday that he didn't want a daughter. He would go out early and not come back until 2 or 3 in he morning.

This life style continued for nine years, then the day it happened. Patrick didn't like talking about that day, the day his life went from bad to worse to good in about 30 seconds. He could remember that day like that back of his hand, it would replay over and over again in his dreams, always ending as he left the hospital never looking back.

It all started as a usually day that he was now used to. It was a weekend. He and J.J. had been sitting watching TV and playing cards, when his father came home. Whether from drinking or getting high he would never know, and he would never want to know, he just knew that his father was in a bad mood, a mood that he would be frightened that would come though him one day.

--

_He came barging through the door,_

_"Where is she? Where is your mother, she deserves what she has coming, thinking that I wouldn't know that you weren't my real son." Patrick knew his father was on the newest combination of drugs. He had started them about a month ago. It did strange things to his father, he would be happy one second then be yelling and screaming at you the next. Patrick knew that his father didn't want another son, let alone a daughter; he knew he didn't love Sara, and that he had been trying to get rid of her from when he found out Patrick's mother was pregnant with her. _

_Patrick's brother was the first to speak, he learned young that he had to speak slowly and in a hushed tone when his father was either drunk, high or bother. "Dad, mom's at work. She came by maybe an hour ago. Your dinner is in the microwave..." Patrick watched has his father slap finished his brother's sentence._

_Patrick remembered thinking that if there was natural red in people's eyes that this was when you could see them in his father's eyes. "You shut-up, don't you ever speak to me again, now where is Sara, if your mother isn't here to take the blame then she will." The evil grin that was one his face would make even angels cry. He watched has his little brother continued to stand up to their father. He prayed that his father wouldn't be too hard on J.J. _

_"Don't you dare touch her? She has done nothing to you, nothing to hurt you in any way. Put the blame on me, I'm the one that wanted a little sister, I asked mom for one. So hit me, beat me, not her." Patrick watched has his little brother threw him self at his father, begging for him to hit him, to beat him, and not his little sister. But the plea didn't work. Their father just pushed him off and continued toward Sara's room. Patrick picked up his brother and they just sat there in horror of what was happening in front of them._

--

Patrick could remember the screams that came from his nine year old sister; these were the strongest in his dreams, because he should have done something to stop him. He was eighteen years old, he should have been the one to kill his father not his mother.

He watched as his father came out of the room, with a smile that would have killed flowers millions of miles away. His father walked to him. "Now you saw and heard nothing, do you understand me? I said do you understand me, you both were watching TV and playing cards, while Sara was asleep"

With that he left thinking he would come back to do the same to his mother. But little did he know that that would be his last day on earth.

* * *

Patrick was in tears, as he relived his worst nightmare.

"When mom came home, I couldn't hide anything from her. So I told her what father did. She screamed the next thing I know we are at the hospital. The doctors wanted to put us into custody while the police went and searched the house, but mom wouldn't let them. She went back with you in the ER, while I stayed with J.J. in the waiting room. When mom came out she told me to go home and tell father that we are at church praying over you." Patrick started to cry again, "I didn't want to leave her there with just you and J.J., but Sara I had to get out of there, I couldn't stay. So I said my goodbyes to J.J. saying that he was now the head of the family and to keep you safe at all costs, then I hugged him and kissed his forehead."

"Then I went to mom, who was pacing the waiting room, waiting for your doctor to come and tell her what she already knew. You should have seen her Sara, it was the worst I had ever seen her, she LOVED you, more than me and J.J. combined. You were her one and only daughter. So I walked over to her, and hugged her, like I would never see her again, and I haven't. I told her I would go tell father what she told me, and that I would take a cab home. I think she knew I was leaving, but she would never admit to it. I still wish to this day, I could have said goodbye to you. You were so young, Sara, and you made me happy. Mom said goodbye and good luck. And with that I was gone, never to see anyone of you again."

With that he was quiet.

It wasn't until 20 minutes till Patrick spoke again. "I came here to New York right away. I found myself a job, and then an apartment, then I went onto college. That's were I met Matt, I was majoring in Business, and he was majoring in Culinary Arts. We become roommates then after we graduated we opened our restaurant. We called it Laura's Bistro. After mom, and how she loved that little Bistro cafe down the street. She used to take me there every Friday." He smiled a little at the good memory.

"Not long after that, Stella came into our lives. She moved in with us. We dated, and then Stella became pregnant with Jared. Which I was perfectly happy with that, until she wanted to use my last name. Right then and there I didn't want any son of mine carrying our family name. So that next week I went into the process of changing my last name from 'Sidle', to 'Dawn'. Which I picked out, and I like it very much."

Sara who was silent this entire time laughed at his comment. This made him smile. "Now Jared is 25, and is majoring in Entomology of all things. So he will be probably faint, when he finds out that not only is his idol here, but that he is related to him."

Sara looked at him with a question, "Idol?"

"Yea, Jared has almost attended all of Gil's seminars during his entire college life. He loves him, even has a signature copy of his book."

"Wow, Gil will be excited to know that he can talk to someone about bugs and that person not get bored." They both laughed, Patrick knowing exactly what his sister was talking about.

They both sat in silence for the next several minutes.

"I really am sorry Sara that I didn't come and claim both you and J.J. We could've lived a good life here, but I was being selfish. Can you forgive me for it?"

Sara sat there, drinking her tea, registering all that had been told to her the past two hours. She relieved it again. This time through her brother. She understood why he left. He didn't want to risk his life. Their mother had freed him at the hospital, and their father threatened his life. He had to leave.

"Yes I forgive you Patrick, I understand why you had to leave, and why you didn't want to claim me or J.J. I probably would've done the same thing." She rose and gave him a hug, a real sister/brother hug.

"What do you say we go and save Gil from Matt...?" Patrick suggested.

"It's probably the other way around." Sara replied as they both laughed grabbed their things and headed to Laura's Bistro.

* * *

A/N: How are you liking it so far? Good, bad, really bad, please review and in thirty days you mightl recieve a virtual cookie :)


	8. Gil Meets The Family

Chapter 8:

Chapter 8: Gil Meets The Family

--

When Matt and Grissom closed the door behind them, they both let out a huge sigh.

"This may sound rude but I'm glad to be out of there." Matt said as he got into his car.

"I just hope they are able to get past their past and be able to be a family again. She has had such a hard time dealing with it." Grissom replied.

The rest of the twenty minute ride was quiet. Matt pulled up to a small buy nice looking building. The lights above the awning were shinning "Laura's Bistro."

Matt climbed out of the car and started toward the front entrance, Grissom followed. As they enter the small establishment they were confronted by a very pregnant woman.

"Matthew Kingsly Peterson! Where have you been? You're an hour late, its rush in here!"

Matt and Grissom looked around the restaurant at the only two people eating in the corner. Matt walked over to the women and put his arm around her.

"Stella, calm down, or you'll go into labor. What rush? Besides the staff, and us, there are only two customers. Now I'm sorry I'm late. Pat had to go back to the store and pick up some tea or something for her other than water. So I had to stay and wait just in case they came, which they did." Matt concluded as he gestured toward Grissom. "Stella this is Patrick sister's husband, Gilbert Grissom."

Grissom stretched out his arm for a handshake only to be engulfed in a hug. "It's finally nice to meet you Mr. Grissom. When Patrick found out you both were coming he was so excited and nervous."

After a few brief awkward moments of Grissom personal space being invaded. He detached himself her and straightened himself out.

"You may call me Gil or Grissom, and it is nice to meet you too. Sara has also been excited nervous to meet her brother and his family. "

With that Stella did her job as hostess and showed Grissom around the restaurant, while Matt went to his work in the kitchen. It was a small space but big with potential. As they walked past the kitchen he smelled the good food, and realized that he was hungry. Grissom was about to ask to taste the food when there was a big crash from behind the kitchen door.

"Where is he...Sam? You said he was here!" said a voice of the person that caused the accident. A young man cam running through the kitchen doors. He nearly ran into Stella and Grissom.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, I'm just looking for..."the young man looked up at the man he bumped into.

"OH MY GOSH!!"

"Jared."

"It is true..."

"Jared, honey."

"You are here!"

"JARED!!"

"WHAT!!...I mean yes mother."

"Please calm down, before you actually scare the man, if he isn't scares already." Stella calmed her son down, while looking apologetic to Grissom.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so excited. Sam called me and told me that THE Dr. Gilbert Grissom was here, so I raced over here as fast as possible. I think I even ran a few red lights, and now I am just blubbering. Sorry." Jared stuck out his hand.

"I take your a fan of mine" Grissom finally spoke and shook the young man's hand.

"Oh, sir I'm more than a fan. I'm your biggest fan. I have read all your books, all your articles. I've almost been to all of your lectures. You're the reason I went into Entomology. You are my hero."

Grissom just stared at the boy, who just called him his hero. Grissom never had someone come out and say this to him. He felt the embarrassment rise up his neck and onto his cheeks.

"Ummm...Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed the books and the lectures. I enjoyed writing and giving them myself. And you are?" Realizing that he only knew the boy by his first name.

"Oh, I'm sorry Dr. Grissom. My name is Jared Dawn. The unfortunate offspring of Patrick and Stella."

Stella saw the confusion in Grissom's face as he looked back and forth between Jared and Stella, noticing the similarities. Stella took this as a cue that Patrick hadn't told him anything. She pulled out a chair and sat down, resting her feet on another chair.

"Pat and Matt were roommates when I applied for a job here. The only problem was I didn't have a place to call home. So they took me in. A few months later we opened this place, and Pat and I started dating. Of course we were breaking the rule of "No Employee/Employer Relationship."

Grissom laughed. "I know that rule very well actually."

Stella smiled and continued, "I became pregnant with Jared of course. I don't like to say that it broke up our relationship. But he thought we should get married. But you see I wasn't in the time in my life to get married. So I declined. So we agreed that I would raise him in my apartment, which I had found. And that Patrick would be involved. Just not fully involved." Grissom nodded his head. Now it all made sense except for one thing.

"So who is it that you are marring now, or do you always wear an engagement ring on a necklace."

She smiled, "Ah, you a true CSI Mr. Grissom. My fingers got too big for the ring. So I took it off, before it became stuck. Yes, I am engaged to be married right after the summer is over. He then returns from a tour over in Iraq." Her smile wavered but stayed strong. "I was hoping he would be here for when the baby came. But his tour got extended for 6 more months. But Jared is excited to become a big brother aren't you."

Jared rolled his eyes. "Yes mother, you have finally given me my Christmas wish, a little brother. So Dr. Grissom, what bring you here to this side of the Bronx?" He took a seat next to his mother.

"He doesn't know does he?" Grissom referred his question to Stella, in which she shook her head. Grissom looked at her, and she turned to Jared.

"Jared honey. You know that your dad's sister was coming to town." He nodded his head, for her to keep going. "Well, this is her husband."

Jared fell out of his chair. "NO WAY! You mean that not only do I get to meet my idol; he is now related to me. OH MY GOSH! This is the greatest day of my life. I could die now and be happy. Does this mean I can call you Uncle Gil?" Jared asked with a smirk on his face.

"If you please, it's better than you calling me Dr. Grissom every ten seconds." The aroma of food hit him again. "If you don't mind, would it be possible to eat something. I haven't eaten for everything makes Sara sick." Grissom indicated by tossing his head in the direction of the kitchen, only to be looked at with a question.

"Oh, Sara's four months pregnant, everything that she smells makes her sick. She will only eat crackers. So I have to go and eat somewhere else, but then her hormones kick in and tell her that I don't want to be with her, so then I have to come back and sit with her until she falls asleep."

Jared replied, "Sounds familiar." Stella kicked Jared in the shin and walked Grissom to the kitchen.

They heard the chime of the door being open. Grissom, Stella, Jared, and Matt looked up from playing cards to see who came in. To their surprise they saw Patrick and Sara in the door way. Grissom couldn't be happier to see her. She looked better; he could see her past being lifted off. She was also glowing. It was something he noticed even before she had told him that she was pregnant.

They both didn't realize that they were starring at each other until Patrick cleared his throat.

"Ahem, sorry to interrupt. Sara I want to introduce you to my family." He walked over to Stella and Jared. "This is Stella, my best friend."

Stella grabbed Sara and pulled her into a hug. "It is so nice to meet you. You husband here has not stopped talking about you. We practically know everything about you." Sara sat down next to Grissom and took his cards into her hand.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" She lays the cards down "Rummy!"

Grissom pulled her into him and kissed her on the forehead. "It's a good thing, I promise."

Patrick continued his introductions, "Sara this is my son I was telling you about, Jared. Jared this is baby sister Sara." Sara found herself in another hug, she hugged back. Jared was the first to pull away. "You look like dad. That's a good thing. And I just have to thank you for marring this guy."

Sara took a step back and stared at her husband curiously. Grissom laughed, pulled her into his lap, and explained everything.

* * *

This chapter isn't my best. But I needed someother way of introducing Patrick's family other than another story. But tell me how you like it anyways.


	9. Plus One, Part I

Chapter 9: Plus One, Part I

A/N: Okay this is a two parter. This was one of those chapters where i just got going and going and going, and when I thought the chapter was done, it totaled tweleve pages and about five thousand words. So I spit it up and pasted both of them. So here you go. Oh, I don't own them.

* * *

LAS VEGAS

To:

From:

Jim,

Sorry this email has taken forever. We have been busy with helping Stella with the wedding and her having the baby and all that. I...sorry we haven't had time to sit and read our emails yet this week.

Here why…

It was bittersweet leaving. We had stayed a few extra weeks after Stella and Tim's wedding. Sara was finally at home. I could see it in her eyes, the way she moved, and the way she talked. This was what she needed. She looks a lot healthier, she walked a little taller and she had that spunk in her step like the first time I met her. I am falling in love with her all over again. She doesn't want to leave her family, but we had been gone for five almost six months and we both are getting home sick.

You should see Sara, she is glowing. We had a check-up yesterday and Sara is now at her eight month mark. The doctor told us that we better is heading home to have the baby. So we are on our way home. The baby is doing fine. No we can't tell you want it is, for we don't even know. We have decided be surprised to se what sex it is, so please tell Greg his betting will have to wait.

You told us in your last email that Warrick and Catherine have finally tied the knot. Tell them congratulations, and that we wish we could have been there.

Well Sara is attempting to get up to go to the car I have to go help.

We will be home soon,

Grissom, Sara, and soon-to-be baby Grissom.

--

Highway 15

Grissom had been driving for almost twelve hours straight and he needed a break. Not to mention, that he really had to go to the bathroom. The only thing stopping him was the fact that his wife was sound asleep in the passenger side seat laying all the way back. This was the first time she had slept for over six hours with out having to get up to reposition her self or go to the bathroom. So he kept on driving.

He looked over at his sleeping wife. He never will be able to figure out how get got so lucky. How she fell in love with or even how he let himself fall in love will be something neither have them will ever figure out. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw a rest stop ten miles ahead. Hopefully Sara would wake before he got there.

--

Highway 15

Grissom woke up in a fog. He rubbed his head. He didn't know what happened. He remembered looking over Sara then being hit by something hard.

"Sara...SARA!!" Grissom screamed.

Grissom looked over and saw his wife lying there, like she was asleep. She wasn't moving. He wanted to move next to her but the pain in his leg wasn't letting him do that. He knew it was broken, he concentrated and he began to move. After some excruciating he was lying next her.

"Sara, honey please wake up." He touched her face, it was full of blood.

He heard the paramedics arriving. He tried to sit up but his body just wouldn't let him. He needed to get Sara up. He rolled her over so she faced him. He looked at her.

"Sara, baby please wake up. Open your eyes and look at me, please. Sara do not do this to me again. Please." He felt tears streaming down his face. He wasn't a man to cry, but the love of his life was lying here unconscious and bleeding. He looked down at her stomach. Their baby was in there, he didn't want her to lose it, and he wanted them to have it in Las Vegas with their family. He didn't notice that his hand had gone to her stomach, and that a hand had touched his. He eyes shoot up and noticed that her eyes were barley open looking at him.

--

Sara tried to speak but nothing came out. She was in so much pain. Her arm was killing her, and her stomach. Her stomach it's not suppose to hurt this much yet. Why was she hurting so much? Then it hit her, she had been thrown out of their car. She hadn't put on her seatbelt, for it didn't fit anymore, and it was uncomfortable. But why was she thrown from the car, she remembered Grissom talking to himself talking about traffic. She loved the way he talked to himself when he thought she wasn't listing. Where was he? She needed to find him. She tried to move, but noting would move. She moved her arm, but the pain was so much that all she could do was lie there. She felt herself being turned over. She thought the medics had arrived. She heard the sirens, and knew that they would deal with the victims in the cars first before they got to her. She felt a hand place on her stomach; she put her hand on top of it, and knew immediately it was Grissom.

It took all her might but she opened her eyes barley enough to see him starring at her with tears in his eyes. The medics arrived at Grissom first. He helped Grissom up and started to walk him to the ambulance to get him checked out. When Grissom realized where he was going he stopped moving, this jerked the young medic.

"No I need to stay with my wife. She is in pain, pregnant and I'm not going anywhere. Please deal with her first. Please, go to her. NOW!" The young medic looked at the older man. He was bleeding so much out of his head; the blood loss wouldn't be good. His leg was broken. He needed to get him to the hospital.

"Sir, I'm sorry we need to get you to the hospital to get this looked at, please sir. She will be in the ambulance with you. Sir." Grissom allowed himself to be lead to the ambulance.

A few minutes Sara was brought to the ambulance. She still was unconscious. There was a monitor on her stomach, and an oxygen mask on her face. It scared him to look at her. For the first time in over a year, he was scared to death. The thoughts of what happened in the desert came rushing back. He closed his eyes, and prayed that the images would go away.

The sight of the car buried in the sand, not knowing if Sara was buried alive or not.

The sight of Sara's jacket underneath the car, not knowing if Sara had escaped.

The sight of her just lying there in the hot desert sand, not knowing if she was alive or dead.

The sight of her being put on the helicopter, the not knowing how long she had to live.

The sight of her waking up, and the knowing that she was going to be okay, and that he really, truly loved her.

He opened his eyes, she still hadn't wakened. For the first time since that day in the desert. He was scared of losing her.

--

LAS VEGAS

The night was slow the team was sitting in the break room drinking coffee and watching TV.

"In other news tonight. There was a six car pile-up out side the in Salt Lake City on Highway 15. There were 3 deaths, and 5 injuries." The newscaster stated.

The camera panned the ground, and showed a few faces.

Nick was the first one to notice the familiar face. He stood up and stared up the TV.

"Nick what are you doing sit down man." Nick remained standing, whipped out his cell phone and dialed an all too familiar number.

"Nick what are you doing!" Warrick was getting frustrated he wanted to see the news. A high-profile case was going on and they wanted to see how much of the media got it. He got up and went to Nick and to seat down, when he noticed the familiar faces on the screen.

"No, it can't be." He looked over at Nick what had just shut his phone. "Did she pick up?" Knowing exactly who he just called.

"No and neither did he." He continued to look at the screen he put his back in his pocket.

--

_A camera and newscasters walked up to Grissom as he was getting into the ambulance._

_"Sir, can you tell me what happened? Did you cause the accident, or where you hit?" The woman followed Grissom._

_The whole team took a gasp when they saw who the woman was talking to, and who the man was talking about. They saw Grissom struggling with a young medic._

_"No I need to stay with my wife. She is in pain, and pregnant. I'm not going anywhere. Please deal with her first. Please, go to her. NOW!" They watched as the young medic looked at Grissom. _

_"Sir, I'm sorry we need to get you to the hospital to get this looked at, please sir. She will be in the ambulance with you. Sir." Grissom allowed himself to be lead to the ambulance. _

--

A few minutes they saw Sara being brought to the ambulance. She was still unconscious. There was a monitor on her stomach. At the sight of this Catherine let out a sob. Warrick turned around and went to her. It scared them to look at her. For the first time in over a year, they were scared to death. The thoughts of what happened in the desert came rushing back to them.

The sight of spotting the red mustang in the dirt, not knowing if Sara was buried alive or not.

The sight of seeing Sara's vest in the dirt with out her in it, if the Sara left the jacket or if she was still undead the car.

The sight of Grissom running toward Sara as she lay there, not knowing if she was dead or alive.

The sight of her being lifted in the helicopter, not knowing if she was going to make it to the hospital in time.

The sight of her alive in the hospital, knowing that she was surrounded by her family, and that she was going to be okay.

They all looked at each other, they needed to be there. For the first time since that day in the desert. They were scared of losing her.

Jim was on the phone finding which hospital they had been taken to before anyone else to think of it. Nick took his cell phone back out and called the airport for tickets on the next plane. While they were talking, Warrick still comforting Catherine walked out of the room to go home and pack.

Greg was still in a state of shock, he didn't get to see Sara when she was found in the desert. He wasn't used to see people alive and in pain he was used to people dead and figuring out what kind of pain they went through before they died.

"Greg...Greg. You okay?" Nick asked as he laid a hand on his young friends shoulder. This brought Greg out of his trance.

"Huh, yeah, I'm fine. I'm gonna go home and pack. I'll see meet you guys back here. See ya Brass." He nodded at Nick and left the building. The moment he was in his car, he cried.

Brass waved and continued to yell at the women at the other end. "G-R-I-S-S-O-M. I'm not going to spell again lady. Please try to help me. They were in the accident...Don't cut me off like that. What's your name?"

He was trying to convince her that he was a police officer looking for information on the accident. She wasn't helping and she was being moody All he wanted to know if Gilbert and Sara Grissom were at that hospital. The lady didn't see anybody by that name, but assured him that the victims of the pile up were being transferred here. Then hung up on him. Brass just wanted to scream. No he wanted to shoot the guy that slammed into Gil and Sara. He hoped he would be alive, but the guy better hope to be dead.

Nick waved at Brass and laughed a little as Brass tried hard to get the crucial information. His laugh turned into a sigh as he went out to his car. He noticed that nobody had left yet. Warrick was holding Catherine out side of their car, she was sobbing into his shoulder. He didn't know whether it was hormones of pregnancy, or the fact that her...their best-friend was just in a horrible accident.

He noticed that Warrick was wiping a few tears of his own. Nick continued to observe the parking lot, when he noticed Greg in his car hitting the steering wheel and yelling. Nick ran over and pulled Greg out of the car, with the help of Warrick who saw Nick struggling.

"Greg...Greg stop it. You're going to hurt yourself. GREG!" Warrick screamed as he slapped Greg across the face.

This stopped Greg. He looked up from his position on the ground. He admitted to himself that he was being over the top. But he was mad, no he was furious. Some one had hurt his Sara. He noticed he was calmer now. He stood up and brushed himself off.

"I'm fine. Sorry...I...I'm sorry." He looked down at the ground.

"It's fine man, don't worry about, were all feeling the same way." Warrick pulled Catherine into him again. They all stood in silence all praying a silent prayer for their friends.

--

* * *

  
Part 1 is over...review then press the next button to continue


	10. Plus One, Part II

Chapter 10: Plus One, Part II

A/N: Here is part two

* * *

St. Marks Hospital

Grissom again woke up again in a fog. This time he was on a bed, not the hard ground. His leg was up on some pillows, it didn't hurt so badly now. He wondered where Sara was. Sara! Now he was more awake than before. He tried to get up but his leg didn't move. He buzzed for the nurse, he kept buzzing till they young male nurse came it.

"What can I help you with sir?" He grabbed the remote and sat it down.

"I need to see my wife; she was in the car with me. She was… is pregnant. She was unconscious. Please."

"What is her name?" The young nurse had some files in his hand, and began searching.

"Sara Elizabeth Grissom." The young man, looked through the files, pulled on out, then set the rest down.

"Ah, yes, here it is. Mrs. Sara Elizabeth Grissom, maiden name Sidle." They young male looked again at the file. Grissom took this a bad sign.

"What is something wrong? Is Sara okay?"

"Umm... yes, she a...she has...umm...suffered a concussion. She has a broken right arm, in two places. A sprained ankle..." He looked again at the name Sidle. Sara Sidle. He repeated this name in his head over and over again he didn't know why but it sounded oddly familiar.

"What about the baby, is the baby okay?" Grissom cared about the other stuff, but the baby was the most important thing on his mind at the moment.

"Baby, baby...Ah here it is. They checked the baby. It says the heartbeat was low she had an emergency cesarean. It says here that the baby is in ICU. They are monitoring the heartbeat. It is two weeks premature. The mommy is doing fine."

Grissom let out a sigh of relief they were fine. He was a father. Was he ready to be a father? He didn't know if he was, he didn't really have a father figure growing up. But Sara thought he could so yes he was ready to be a father.

So Grissom asked on final question, "May I see them?"

--

Sara woke up to a doctor telling some nurse orders. "We need to get her to the delivery room now. She has to have an emergency cesarean NOW! We don't want to lose this baby."

Next thing she knew she was being put under. This was not how she wanted to have this baby. She wanted to be at home in Vegas with her family. Not like this. Then she heard a cry, a little cry. Her baby was okay. She wanted to ask if it was a boy or girl but she couldn't find the words, for she was crying herself. She didn't know why, the hormones maybe, the fact that the past hour had been hell; she wasn't exactly know where she was. But she knew it had something to do with the fact that Grissom was there to see the birth of their baby.

After the nurse took the baby to ICU, she was then sent to surgery for her arm. This was the second time she had broken her left arm in under a year. She overheard the doctors say that she was lucky that this was all she did. That the baby wasn't hurt or Sara had died. With that she was put under again.

--

They all didn't pack much. Maybe a half a suitcase. They wanted to get the airport as soon as possible. They all meet back at the lab, where they found two taxi cabs waiting to go to the airport. They practically threw them selves in the cabs. When they arrived, they ran as fast as they could to the terminal. After going to what felt like hours through security, they were finally on the plane. Nick suggested that they drive, but it would take at least six hours, when a plane ride only took about two.

Catherine wished she could talk to Sara, help her with the delivery. Sara had agreed to let her be there. She looked back to when she first met Sara, their friendship had been rocky. Catherine was used to be the only girl on the team. She was used to be Grissom right hand woman. Then she came along and all of a sudden, she was with him every minute possible. She now knew that they were trying to have a relationship. Granted it didn't happen for awhile, in fact no one knows really when it was 'official'. But they were right for each other.

When Nick was abducted she decided that every moment was precious, so she told the man she loved that she loved him, back off of Grissom, became friends with Sara. She had fallen asleep with her head resting on her husband, and a smile on her face.

They went straight to the hospital from the airport. Brass gave the two cab divers one hundred dollar bills and told them to wait until they get back. The cabby's agreed. The team ran into the waiting room.

"Whoa, please slow down. This is a waiting room, not a race track." The lady behind the counter said firmly.

They all stopped running. Brass reached the desk first.

"Are you a Miss Lucy Flat?"

"Yes, I am how did you know?" She looked right at him, a little scared.

"My name is Detective Jim Brass." He flashed his badge. "I believe we spoke on the phone?" He flashed a smile that made her sit down in her chair like a child that just got a nasty glare from a parent.

"Yes, sir. How may I help you?" She asked as she got on her computer.

"We are looking for Grissom, a Gilbert Grissom. You know how to spell the name."

Lucy rolled her eyes. She was fed up with him, she had enough of his attitude over the phone, then not and two hours later, the same man was here with his attitude. These people must be pretty special to them. Maybe they are family.

"Are you guy's family? It says here, that only family is allowed in." She lied, but she knew that they would too, if they really wanted to see them.

"Ummm...Yes we are. I'm Gil's brother, "started Brass.

"This is Sara's brother's Nick and Greg." Brass simply stated, he wasn't fully lying. He and Grissom were really like brothers, and Nick and Greg were like brothers.

Lucy interrupted his thoughts. "And they are?" She pointed to Warrick and Catherine.

"Cousins, in town. You have the Grissom's room number please." Lucy rolled her eyes, wrote down the number, and handed it to Brass. He took it graciously, smiled at her and walked his 'family' down to the elevator.

While Catherine was muttering, "Why are we the cousins?"

--

After a few brief minutes of convincing the young nurse that even if he was dying of a bullet wound to the head, he still would want to see his wife and child. The nurse granted his wish grabbed the nearest wheelchair, which of course took convincing at the nurses end, they were off to the other side of the hospital.

As he entered the room, he heard Sara talking to someone. The nurse turned the corner he saw her talking to a beautiful baby girl. He smiled inside and out. A girl, he had a daughter. The nurse knocked on the door to announce their presents.

The knock startled Sara and she jumped causing her to wince with pain when her arm moved. Grissom noticed this got up from the wheelchair and limped over to her, as he sat on the bed, Sara handed him the tiny pink bundle. He took it carefully and looked down. His baby girl was sound asleep. After a day like to day he would be sleeping to. He looked up at his wife. The happiness he was used to seeing was replaced with weariness, sadness, and most decently she looked worn down and tired.

"She's beautiful." Sara stared down at their baby girl. She was beautiful; she had her father's eyes and nose, his curly hair but her color. She just sat there and admired this little thing that he help create was right here in his arms.

"Yea she is" Grissom just stared at Sara; she looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you, but I meant our baby Gil." she stated at she scooted over to let Grissom get more comfortable. He complied and swung his leg over to make it more comfortable, careful not to drop his new daughter.

"You okay?" Grissom asked as Sara laid down on his chest.

"No, but I will be. What happened?"

"I'm not really sure. From what some of the witnesses said, a car swerved and T-Boned us on the divers side." He was stroking Sara's arm and his daughters head.

"Oh, wow." Sara stifled a yawn. She was tired. After today she could sleep for hours on end. But now with the baby she knew she wouldn't get a good night sleep until she was married and on her honeymoon. She looked over at Grissom who just couldn't stop looking at their daughter. He looked at her and they both thought the same thing. Grissom spoke first.

"We need to name her. I keep thinking this is my daughter...but I can't think of anything that can describe her..." A cough at the door caused both Sara and

Grissom to look up and noticed a kind of funny sight at the door. There in the doorway stood the CSI Las Vegas night-shift crew with smiling faces as they looked on to see a perfect family.

After the shock, Sara was the first to speak. "Oh my gosh, what are you guys doing here? And how long have you been there?"

The team laughed and came into the room. Warrick took a seat in the corner; Catherine took her place on his lap. Nick and Greg sat on the extra bed, while Brass continued to stand and answered Sara's questions.

"We saw the accident on the news. Then Nick spotted you guys on the news. The next thing you know we are on a place to Utah." He looked down at the baby now in Sara's arms.

"She's beautiful Sara, looks just like you. How are you feeling by the way, all three of you?"

Grissom adjusted him self on the bed made for one. "I have a broken lower leg, due to the flipping of the vehicle." He watched as everyone winced he continued, "Sara has once again broken her arm in the same place."

Sara finished his thought, "I had an emergency C-Section due to the fact that her heart beat was barely readable." Sara took a wary breath, she knew it was the hormones that were getting to her, but she almost lost her daughter tonight that thought scared her. Without thinking she brought her closer to her chest. Grissom took her hand, and kissed her hair.

"But everything okay with her now? Perfectly healthy?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, she is. Everything turned out fine. She was two weeks premature. Didn't suffer any injuries. So we're happy."

The team noticed something that they never noticed before. The looks that the two gave each other. The love between them. The team always knew something was there, that something was going on between them. When Grissom confessed his love for Sara when she was kidnapped, they were only half-way shocked.

"What are you going to name her?" Greg piped up, walking over to the tiny person. He looked at Sara with a question his eyes. Sara nodded and Greg picked her up.

"We don't know yet. We never really discussed it. Any ideas?" This question was directed to everyone. Which in turn shooked their heads.

Once again the young male nurse entered, and was surprised about how many people were occupying the room.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Grissom. I need to take Baby Grissom back to the nursery so you can get your rest. You too Mr. Grissom. I need to get you back to your room." He brought a wheelchair into the room. Grissom stood up walked to the wheelchair, pushed it away. Walked to the other bed, and sat down there.

"This will do just fine; I don't want to leave my wife alone any longer. This day has been hell, and I wish not to leave her." He starred the young man down till he nodded and went over and took the baby from Greg, who didn't want to let him have it, and put it back in the small bed and pushed it back to the nursery.

Warrick stood up and stretched, and yawned. "I'm glad you all are okay. And the Baby Grissom came into this world okay, granted under bad circumstances, but I'm happy for the both of you. But we should probably go get our stuff from the taxis and go check into a hotel near by." The rest nodded in agreement. They gave hugs, handshakes, and goodbyes, and let the couple get to sleeping.

* * *

A/N: How is my story going so far? REVIEW!! Always welcome, makes me go WEEEEE!! Only three more chapters to go!


	11. Defeating The Past

Okay, here is chapter 11. Hope you like it

* * *

Chapter 11: Defeating The Past

_His therapist told his at age fifteen that his mother killed his father. She went on to explain his past and why he couldn't remember anything. He sat there trying to remember something. He closed his eyes and all he could hear were muffled screams and sirens_

He reopened his eyes and he was back in the break room with a cup of coffee in his hand. He finished his cup when he remembered why 'Sidle' was familiar.

_"Congratulations John Sidle Jr. you are now John Brate."_

"John, John...are you okay?" a co-worker asked as she ran into John. John just stood there. "Ummm...Yea, I'm fine. Listen Cassie can you take this and check these patients, I'm off the clock. I have some business to take care of." John shoved files into her hands and sped off. He arrived at her room and knocked on the door as he walked in. He noticed that the entire team was there. They had been there everyday for the past week. He noticed how tight the group was, almost like a family. He walked over to Grissom and checked his leg.

"How are we feeling today Mr. Grissom?" Grissom glared over at him. He hated being checked up on. His leg was healing just fine. All he wanted to do was go home with his daughter and wife.

"I'm fine John, how are you?"

"I'm good. Glad to see Baby Girl Grissom is doing okay. You found a name for her yet?" John went over to Sara and checked the monitors.

"We are down to five names: Emily Marie, Isabel Lynn, Emma Elizabeth, Olivia Grace, and Madison Nicole. What do you think?"

John looked at Sara. "How about Laura Elizabeth." The whole room got quiet. It even sounded liked the whole hospital got quiet. Sara just sat there in silence she didn't want to believe what he just said. So she confirmed.

"Excuse me, what did you just say? How do you know about my mother?" Sara was now sitting up on the bed.

John looked at her and smiled, "She my mother too Sar."

--

They all just sat there in silence. Sara couldn't believe her ears. She starred at him for what seemed like hours. The others looked as well back and forth between the two. As they did they noticed the slight similarities, the eyes, the nose the same body shape, and as Sara and John smiled, they had the same smile.

"J.J. is that really you?" Sara got out of the bed and walked over to him.

"J.J." he laughed. "Wow! Nobody's called me that since I was twelve years old. But yea, it's really me Sara." By now both of them standing face to face within seconds they were hugging. They stood there for a long time. When they finally backed they were both fighting tears.

Sara finally noticed the others in the room. She realized that they didn't really know who this guy was, they must have though she was crazy hugging the nurse that had taken care of them.

"Umm...Gil, guys this is my older brother J.J., J.J this is my family. This is Catherine and Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes, Greg Sanders and Jim Brass. You already know my husband and Baby Girl Grissom." J.J. shook hands as Sara said their names. Nick got up and retrieved another chair for Sara's new founded brother.

"I have so many questions I don't know where to start. Umm... How are you, is a start I guess?" Sara asked as she went and sat back down. The team took this question as a simple starter question. But J.J. knew the deeper meaning behind it.

"I'm fine." Grissom laughed silently to himself. He had heard that saying at least a hundred times since he meant Sara. J.J. continued.

"You know I was reading your file and saw 'Sidle' and couldn't remember why it sounded familiar, then it dawned on me, and some of it came back to me. I can't really remember it all don't want to actually. But what about you, how are you?"

Sara sat back against the bed. She knew where this conversation was going. But she answered the question anyways. "Despite the fact that I have a broken arm and because of that I can't fully hold my baby with out some help. I'm good. I never though I would see you again J.J. After what happened and after we went to separate foster home I just knew we would never see each other again."

J.J. nodded in agreement as Catherine spoke. "I thought they tried to keep sibling together in foster care for comfort reasons?"

J.J. answered her, "Yea, they usually do, but I don't know why they didn't. You think after all we went through they would keep us together."

They team sat there in silence, all thinking the same question but none wanting to ask it. After a few more minutes in silence Greg broke it.

"Sara, I don't want to pry but what happened so many years ago that made you leave without noticed?" Sara took a deep breath. Only Grissom knew about her past.

"Gil can you hand me my bag please?" Grissom did as he was told and handed her her bag. Sara looked through it and pulled out a piece of paper. She handed Grissom back her bag as she opened the piece of paper.

"I made a list of people I need to either talk to or see while away, and on the way home I added 'team' to my list." At the word tem, they all looked up at her. Sara noticed that she got their attention. "I need to tell you about my past so that you will understand why I left, if I don't then, well let's not go there."

--

Sara grew up in a living hell. She was born three months premature. At age two she had her first broken arm. At age six she had her first concussion. And they weren't on accident either. She could remember long walks with her brother. Sometimes they would walk a few blocks other time they would walk for miles. She guessed that's why she loved to walk and run for miles after a tough case. She remembered one time they walked all day and night. They ended up in the next town. Cops drove them back, but they just went for another walk in the opposite direction the next day.

She remembered the day it happened, even though she didn't want to. She came home late that evening. She attended the school science fair and had gotten first place. As she walked through the door the air was thick with hate. She saw her dad passed out on their couch with a beer bottle in his hand. As she passed by the bathroom she saw her eighteen year old brother treating her year old brother's burned hand from his last weeks fight with their dad.

As she went to her room to put her stuff away, she heard her mom come home. She heard her mother wake up her father, they argued, she heard a slap and then a door slam shut. Her mother came to her room. She could see her fathers hand impression on her mother's face. He mother kissed her on the head and told her she would be working a little late that night and to get some sleep. Sara nodded and went to her desk and started her homework. The little friends she had though she was weird that she liked doing homework actually at home. She liked to work out problems. She like the feeling of knowing that she was right. She heard her mother say goodbye to her brothers and left the house.

When she finished her homework she laid down on her bed and was reading her new book her mother hot her for her birthday day. She fell asleep with the book in hand when she woke to the sound of the front door slamming, she heard J.J. talking to him, she heard a crash then heavy foot steps heading towards her room the door flew opened and her dad came in...

--

"The next thing I remember I'm waking up in a hospital with doctors probing me. I didn't know what happened till I overheard the doctor tell my mother about my SEA kit. I was young but I wasn't stupid."

She looked around the room. Grissom was now sitting next to her holding her hand. He squeezed her hand as she concluded the memory.

"My mother stayed with me the entire time, except when she went to see if J.J. was okay. A couple of hours later we were home, mom put me to bed. She told me that I would be okay. She would take care of me. I didn't know what she meant till I heard a scuffle in the living room. I came out of my room to see my dad beat my mother to the floor he said he was going to kill me, he started for my room..."

Sara stopped for her voice was wavering. Grissom leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"It's okay Sara. It's okay. I'm here." She nodded as he put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Ummm...I couldn't move, my feet wouldn't move. Then...ummm...I saw my mother grab his ankle. He tripped, she got up and...and...pulled a knife out from behind her back. Then stabbed his, and stabbed him over and over again. She must have done it at least ten times." Sara took another deep breath as the memory played over in her head. She continued.

"When she stopped she fell over. I still couldn't move. I was in shock. After about five minutes she got up and called 9-1-1. I went back into my room and sat there until a social-worker came and took me out of my room. J.J. and I just sat there outside as we watched the police come and take our mother away." J.J. gasped.

"I...I remember. You...me we sat on our...our driveway. The...The lady social-worker was trying to ask us question but we weren't...we weren't responsive. The police were trying to take my shirt for it had blood spatter on it." J.J. closed his eyes, but continued to talk. "I remember watching mom stab dad. I had fallen asleep on the couch when we came back from the hospital. Mom must have covered me up. She stabbed him over and over, and all the blood came back and hit me, so I hid under the blanket until the social-worker came and forced me out of the house." J.J. reopened his eyes. "I remember dad being rolled out and put into a van. Then the social-worker came and took us."

The room got quiet. The team now knew why Sara would get so emotional during any rape or abuse cases. Each felt sorry for her. Catherine had tears in her eyes. She snuggled into Warrick's embrace.

"Sara, I'm so sorry. If I…we had..." But Catherine was cut short.

"Don't be Cath. It's not your fault. As my fourth and final foster mother said...'it was my father's fault. He didn't care enough about his family, so we shouldn't have cared about his life.' And now I know that."

Greg spoke up, "Listen Sara, if there is anything we can do for you at all let up know ok really?"

"Thanks Greg. I'm...I'm fine now. I've done everything on my list. Talked to my mom..."

"You've seen mom, how is she, where is she?" J.J. fell out of his chair.

"I saw her about five, six moths ago. She lived it San Francisco with our new step-dad, Doug Henderson."

"She remarried!!" He screamed as he got back on his chair.

Sara laughed, agreed and told her story of her journey of defeating her past.

So did you like it, tell me if you did. Two more chaps already done, typed, and ready for delivery. Please review


	12. Home

Chapter 12: Home

Grissom and Sara spent the next week in the hospital. They were finally being released to back home. The team had left a few days earlier to go back to work. Brass stayed behind to help take care of their stuff, or what was left of it after the crash. When J.J. came and helped but the baby in the car seat he had given them from hospital. He also packed some bottles and pacifiers in the baby bag. Sara got up from her wheelchair and walked over to J.J.

"I don't know what to say. I finally get to know you and we have to leave. Promise me you'll come to Las Vegas for Thanksgiving or Christmas and still with me and Gil?"

J.J. could only reply with a nod for he was fighting back tears and any talking would blow the dam. He hugged his sister tight, and promised he would take a few weeks off and come for Thanksgiving and Christmas. He stepped back and went over to Grissom.

"Take care of that leg, keep it elevated and don't walk too much. The doctor said you both are to stay away from work for at least a month. And if you should hurt my sister or my niece in anyway, shape, or form you better run and run hard for I will be coming at you fast." Grissom took a step back he was shocked at how fast J.J. changed the subject.

"I promise on my life to take of both of them. Believe me you're not the only one who will be coming for me if I hurt them." Grissom shook J.J.'s hand.

"Good, then there is already a search party in waiting." He and Grissom laughed and said their goodbyes and J.J. went back into the hospital and continued his shift.

Brass came walking out of the hospital with his god child in his arms. Becuase she was only two weeks old, they decided to drive back to Vegas rather than fly, so Brass has the privilege of driving the Grissom family back home.

"Gil, what are we going to do when we get home we have nothing. Just a few things from what Stella gave us, but all thats gone now." Sara stated as they reached Brass's rental car.

"Will think of something dear. Don't worry about it." Grissom slid in next to her and help click in his daughter. Then went to the front seat with Brass, and turned to him.

"Now Jim please drive nice and easy. I have special property in the back seat." He looked back at his wife and daughter.

"I know, I'll drive cautiously I promise. Now let's hit the road."

--

The team was standing in the living room of Grissom and Sara's townhouse. They felt very awkward standing there. They felt like they were invading their privacy. But they finally got a glimpse into the Grissom/Sara life. They were standing in the living room. It was upstairs so to speak. There was a single couch along with a comfy chair. Behind the chair there was a bookshelf filled with books of both Sara and Grissom interest.

The followed Catherine "downstairs" into a huge kitchen. As Catherine continued the tour. The rest just stopped there and looked around. Pictures of Grissom and Sara weren't many. This wasn't a surprise they kept their private life so private and their love so strong that they didn't need to show it around their house. They could definitely see them living here though. Each on of the guys wondered how long they have lived together, let alone been together. It was a mystery to all of them. Catherine's voice brought them back,

"Boys, the baby isn't staying in the kitchen. The extra bedroom is this way." She turned and the boys followed with a "Yes ma'am."

They came to a small bedroom. At once they all could see what Catherine had envisioned. She gave each one of them tasks.

"Greg I need you to go to the paint shop and pick up some colors. I trust you to pick good colors. This is a little girls room remember. Nick, you and Warrick are in charge of getting furniture. Make it girly if possible. Get a hold of Greg to find out what colors he has in mind and try to match it." With that she left them and started toward the front door.

"Whoa! Cath, what are you going to do?' Warrick ran up to her.

"I'm going shopping." She leaned in to kiss her husband only to grab his wallet and rush out the door, leaving a very confused Warrick.

--

"Welcome to Nevada." Brass announced as they crossed the state line. Brass looked in his rear view mirror, "Welcome home Madison Nicole." He whispered for he was the only awake and didn't want to wake up his god child. He was surprised and happy when they asked him to be Madison god father. He was glad to be it. He had been given a second change on spoiling a little girl, and watch her grow up. He had messed up with Ellie, and Sara was the daughter he wished he had. But now there was this new little bundle of joy in his life and was going to spoil her until he couldn't. He looked over and saw Sara snoring gently beside her sleeping daughter.

"You starring at my wife again Brass?" Grissom asked as he woke. He was very uncomfortable due to his cast on his leg. No matter how much he tried no position was a good position.

"No, I know better than to look at your wife. Plus she's like a daughter to me, and I love her like a father." Jim turned his attention back to the road.

Grissom smiled, "Thanks for coming Jim. For driving us home. I don't know where we would be without your help."

Jim laughed. "You would still be sitting in that hospital bed about to chew off any heads that come to check up on you." They both laughed at the thought, when a small cry came from the back seat.

"Oops." Brass and Grissom said in unison.

Sara stirred from her sleep. "Oops would be correct. Jim if you could can you stop at the next rest stop Madison needs a change and a feeding, and I need to stretch my legs."

"Will do Sara, the next stop is about five miles."

--

Catherine had been shopping for two days now. She went from shop to shop searching for the newest trends for her god child. She was so happy when Sara had asked her to be Madison's god mother. She was surprised though. Her and Sara hadn't always been that close. Their friendship started out very rocky, but over time, Catherine let go of her insecurities of Sara coming there to take over her job and the two of them became close friends. Catherine was glad to have Sara as her friend.

She walked into the house and sat down the last of the bags. Two days of shopping and Grissom's house looked like a department store. She laughed and went to see how her boys were coming along. Greg had finished putting the final touches on the walls. He had done the room justice with the colors he picked. She couldn't wait for Sara to see the room. It was a perfect little girl's room.

She was startled by Warrick's arm wrapping around her.

"Hey, where you at? You body's here but it looks like your minds somewhere else."

She turned in arms. "Just thinking about how in five to six months we are going to be doing this exact thing. You're still excited aren't you?"

He leaned in close to her. "More excited now because I am married to you." He closed the gap between them. Before the kiss got too passionate it was broken off by a loud cough.

They turned and saw Greg standing there. "Brass just called they just passed into Nevada. He says traffic is pretty bad so it will be another three hours then they want to meet us at Franks' for breakfast.

Warrick began walking toward the room with Catherine. "So we need to get the rest of the furniture in the room put together and the clothes in place in three hours. Lets get to work." He kissed his wife again and helped her with the bags.

--

Three hours later they pulled up to Frank's and noticed the rest had already arrived. As they walked in they noticed that they were the only ones there. A small cry made them turn and found the other half already sitting and having drinks.

"Sorry that we're late. Ummm...shift got a little hectic towards the end." Nick lied as they all sat down. The truth was Greg had misplaced a screw for the crib, so he, Greg and Warrick spend twenty minutes looking for it only to have Catherine come in and dump the box and the screw to come out rolling happily on the floor. After about five minutes of yelling at Greg, another thirty putting the crib together, and making the nursery look more like a nursery, it was done. They left the house for a very much deserved breakfast.

Nick was brought back to have Madison being put in his arms. He looked down at the little girl. "Hey there pretty thing. I'm your Uncle Nick. You beautiful you know that, just like you mother." He winked at Sara, and then passed Madison along to Catherine as he got a glare from Grissom.

"Hey girl, I'm your Aunt Catherine. Whenever you get mad at your mom or dad, you can come to me and we will have ice cream and talk about it okay?" She looked up as Sara and they laughed. "Sara, I hope she keeps these blue eyes."

Sara agreed. "I hope so to, there are as blue as Gils." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed not used to her doing that in from of the team.

Catherine noticed and changed the subject as she passed the baby cautiously to Greg. "How was the trip?"

Brass answered as he took the baby from Greg who was attempting to eat and hold the baby at the same time. "Fun, at least on my end. They," indicating towards the Grissom Family, "slept almost the entire time. Except for the occasional stop to change and feed Maddy. It was calm." Sara and Grissom nodded in agreement, Sara yawned.

"You must be tired." Catherine stated as she stood and stretched. "But you won't get another good night sleep for at least another eighteen to nineteen years." She laughed at the look she received from the comment. "Let's get you guys home." She was excited to get them home. She wanted Sara to see the baby's room. She paid and rushed them out of the restaurant with out acting too suspiciously.

--

Twenty minutes later two cars pulled up to the house. One-by-one they got out of them and followed the owners to their house.

As the door opened Sara stepped in first and stopped. She took a deep breath and smelt the familiar smell. She took another wary breath and spoke "Home." This single word made tears form in her eyes. Grissom came up from behind and embraced her. "Welcome back," she turned and started crying. He hugged her tighter and whispered comforting words that the other couldn't hear.

When he was done she looked over at the guy's apologetic. "Sorry, I just haven't been home for awhile, and we don't have anything for Maddy." She started to cry again.

The team looked from Sara to Catherine, who had become the leader of the group. She went down to Sara and hugged her. "Hey, it will be okay. Now tell me where are you going to put Madison?"

"In the second bedroom. Here let me show you." She started toward the bedroom with Grissom in tow. But the group hung back not knowing how Sara would react.

When Sara walked into the room she couldn't believe what she saw. The guest bedroom was now it was a beautiful little girl's room. Sara let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and walked around the room. The walls were painted in what Catherine later told her was called Jitterbug Jade. There was a field of flowers ranging from daisies to sunflowers to a rose garden in the corner. She laughed as she saw the ladybugs, dragonflies, bumblebees, and butterflies craftily painted on the walls. As she took the eyes from the walls she finally noted the furniture.

There was a crib against the wall. Next to the crib was a beautiful oak dresser. Sara opened each drawer to find each six drawers filled to the top with clothes. Next was a changing table, and in the corner was a rocking chair with "Madison Nicole Grissom' carved in it.

Sara tuned around to find she was being watched. Grissom was now in the room admiring what Sara had just seen. She looked over at her family.

"When did you guys do this and who did the beautiful paint job?" Sara said with tears in her eyes.

"We did, all of us." Greg stepped forward. "Warrick and Nick did the furniture. Catherine shopped for the clothes, and you may call me Picasso, for I did the room."

Grissom tuned at the statement. "Greg you pained this." Pointing to the walls and ceiling.

Greg nodded, "Yes sir, I did. It's one of my hidden talents, that I don't show often." He was then consumed in a hug from Sara, and he hugged her back. Sara stepped back and she was crying again.

"Thank you Greg. Thank you everyone." She hugged as she cried. Grissom walked over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Let's get you to bed, okay? You've had a rough couple weeks." All Sara could do was nod as Grissom put his sleeping daughter in her crib, and walked his wife to her bed. When he returned to the living room the team had gone but left a not saying they would be back tomorrow.

As he put the note back down he heard a muffled cry. He grabbed his crutch and walked to Madison room. He lifted her up and went to the rocking chair. He rocked her back to sleep telling her stories of her mother, him and their journey together.

* * *

I was going to end it here, but as I was re-reading the whole thing. I decided to add one more chapter to tie it all together. Please review this chapter and tell me how you like it.


	13. A Letter

Chapter 13: Final Letter

Chapter 13: Final Letter

As Grissom came back into the living room, he looked around, remembering the last months. He had met Sara entire family, and she was now happy, truly happy. He couldn't believe what had happen over the past year. His relationship with Sara came out in the open, he married her, and now they had a beautiful daughter. He couldn't be happier with how his life turned out. If someone had told him all those years ago that he would be where he was today, he would have laughed in their faces and walked away. He started empting their suitcases, not wanting to sleep.

As he was taking out Sara's belongings her 'list' fell out of her pocket. He picked it up and looked at it. She had checked marked everybody she wanted to see. As he went to put it on the counter he saw that she had written something on the back with his name on it. He reopened the piece of paper and began to read the letter addressed to him:

Gil,

You know I love you. I have loved you forever. I'm felling so much better now. Truth be told, I'm happy, truly happy. Reliving my past I realized that it's over, and I am able to shake the ghosts away and move on. Thank you for coming with me. Without you I would have self-destructed or worse hurt our beautiful little girl. Know that this journey has only made us stronger, and that you are my one and only. I love you with every beat of my heart. Our life together, I believe, is now complete; this is the only home I ever want. Just you, me, and our daughter. Thank you for her. I wouldn't trade it for anything. I love you...and always will.

Love Your Sara

He walked to his office and pulled out a box behind his insect books.

He sat in his office chair and opened the box. Inside was all the letters that he and Sara had ever written each other. The letters dated back to when they first started to write each other after the Forensic Academy. The letter he wrote her when he went on their sabbatical, and lastly her letter that she wrote telling him that she was leaving, the letter that started this whole defeating her past. He re-read the letter to him. He then kissed it and placed it on top of all the others.

Tiredness came over him as he stepped out of his office. He went to their bedroom and lay down next to his sleeping wife.

"You found my letter." Sara snuggled against his chest.

"I love you Sara." He said into her neck.

Sara turned over and kissed him. "I love you too Gil." She turned back over and fell asleep.

As Grissom put his arm over Sara to fall asleep, he heard a cry in the next room. He smiled and left their room, and entered his daughter's room, as he picked her he laughed, "Did you feel left out?" He walked them both to the kitchen to get her a bottle, then to the couch and sat down and began to feed her, "I love you too."

The End


End file.
